Forgetting All She had Loved
by AllYouHaveToSay
Summary: Abby and Carter had finally reached to a good,secure point in their relationship. She has alot to think about, but everything changes when she wakes up and can't remember all she had once loved.
1. Forgetting

"Multiple GSW, we need a CT and an abdominal series," Luka ordered in his usual manner. When no one rushed to his aide, he scanned the trauma room and saw Abby and Carter bickering in the corner. He didn't catch very many words, but he had given up on Abby a while ago. He would remember what they had and then he would look at what Abby and Carter had. Abby told him that she felt safe with Carter and secure. Luka only wondered how long it would be before they got sick of each other. But he didn't know if they ever would.

"If you would take two seconds and just look around at what your family is putting you through, you may realize that what they're putting you through isn't really that much of a burden. You could use the money to help the hospital, or you could donate it to the woman's shelter. You could donate it to the Romano Memorial fund for all I care, but just realize that you could do great things with this money. I know you don't want to donate it to Art Institutes or whatever, but look at all of the other things you could be doing with it," Abby shouted at Carter and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Abby, I don't think that we should be discussing this right here. We're at work, there is a dying man on the table, and quite frankly we're talking about my money so I don't even know why we're discussing it in the first place," Carter said back to Abby quieter as to not draw anymore attention, but she still looked offended at these words. Carter could see where she was coming from, but his money was the only thing that kept him independent. If Abby started deciding what to do with his large sums of money he thought that their relationship would have moved too fast. It would end all the more quickly. He loved Abby and with every look at her he felt even more closer to her. The feeling scared him and Carter was so afraid that he would loose it. He would do anything to keep what they had. But there always was this little feeling that he had that was somehow reminding him that all good things must come to an end.

Abby looked away and forced herself not to look back as she walked to help Luka. She wanted so much to look back. Seeing Carter's face melted her heart every time and she loved him for that reason. She didn't think that she could ever love some one as much as she loved Carter. This was the first time she had ever felt this way; well, except once. She had loved Luka too, and also Richard. But none of these had been the type of love that she shared with Carter. Their love was true; it was like a breath of fresh air after being cooped up in County for hours on end. But, even though they loved each other, Abby wasn't sure if it was enough to get them though everything that happened to them.

Carter left the room and it didn't matter, by the time he and Abby had finished their minute altercation, Luka had the GSW almost up to CT. Abby and Luka could surely handle it by themselves.

**6 Hours Later**

Abby and Carter's shifts were both over and they hadn't seen or talked to each other since the trauma room incident.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out at the same time. Neither of them knew what to say., but they each felt the same thing.

"Carter you're right, I shouldn't tell you what to do with you're money. It's none of my business and I won't get into it anymore."

"No, I should really probably stop thinking of myself so much. It would be pretty nice if I donated the money to the hospital. Get us some new patient boards, or desk clerks…." He said looking down to the admit desk at Jerry and Frank taking turns taking whacks at a frozen turkey that had been left by a patient. "Abby, I have been thinking, there isn't anyone in the world that I want to spend my life with more than you."

"Carter…"

"No, I am serious. Abby I love you and when we are together and when we're apart you are all I see and all that my heart thinks of. When we're together I realize that I wouldn't have it any other way. Abby, I want you to marry me."

"Wait, Carter are you sure. You're not just saying this because you feel bad about what you said before are you?"

"Abby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife, but don't answer now. I need you to think about your answer. We can't do anything you don't want to do. It has to feel right for both of us."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

The couple went back to Carter's apartment. It was late and Abby could barely keep her eyes open. Both climbed into bed and to Abby's surprise, she fell asleep quickly even though she had so much to think about.

**6 Hours Later**

Abby sat up in a strange bed. Where was she? She looked behind her and saw a man lying there. Who was he? Abby was very worried and she began to step out onto the cold floor when the man who was sleeping beside her woke up.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked Abby who was clearly flustered and confused. "Did you have a nightmare that you tripped on your dress as you were walking down the aisle or something?" Carter asked jokingly.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you. I have no idea how I got here and I am just going to go."

"Wait Abby, what do you mean? It's me Carter. You probably need to get some more sleep or something." Abby was scared. She didn't know where she was. She left the room and tried to find the way to the front door. How had she gotten there? She didn't remember anything about what had happened. But she did remember that she needed to be at County in four hours. What had gotten into her last night? She began to run down the stairs.

Carter left the bed dazed and confused. What had happened? He opened the door and called for Abby. No one answered.


	2. Her Carter

Abby reached County General a few hours before her shift. She walked to the lounge and then plopped herself down on the couch. "What had happened to her?" She thought. Abby knew that she had spent the night with strange men before, but only in her troubled past. She thought it was all behind her. Carter seemed familiar to her, but nothing else. She felt nothing.

Neela came into the lounge and was surprised to see Abby there.

"Abby, what are you doing here so early?"

"I guess I couldn't sleep, so I took the EL in here to get caught up on charts and things like that. I have been meaning to talk to someone about their money, but I can't remember who it was. I remember fighting about it yesterday with someone. Who has a lot of money in the hospital and why would I tell them to give it to the Romano Memorial Fund? Does anyone really have that much money?" Abby questioned Neela who seemed to be standing confused in front of her. Were her questions really that hard?

"Carter," Neela answered wondering what had gotten into Abby.

"What?"

"Carter, _your Carter"_.

Abby thought to herself, "_my Carter"._

**2 hours before**

Carter stood at the door and wondered what he should do. Should he go after her? Nothing seemed to make sense. They were getting along so well right before they went to sleep, but then he remembered the fight that they had fought in the trauma room. Is that why she ran off? Cater knew that if she ran off because he didn't spend the money the way she wanted him to, he would go and spend all of the money exactly how Abby wanted him to spend it. No money was worth the love that he had for Abby. Carter was still confused about Abby's getaway, though. Why had she not remembered him? Why couldn't she have just left without making a big scene? Was she that afraid of marring him? He now started to regret his question and wondered if he should go after her. Carter was worried for her health. If something had really made her not remember him, than she would be out on the streets wondering where she was. He would have gone after her, but he didn't want to scare her.

**Present Time**

Carter hadn't fallen back a sleep and he wondered where Abby had gone. Maybe he should have gone to catch her, but something told him that she was safe in county by now. He decided to get up and start preparing for his shift. Carter wasn't sure if he wanted to go; he dreaded another fiasco with Abby and their little problem this morning wouldn't make anything better. He did want to know whether or not Abby had any thoughts about their wedding and if there was anything he could do to make their situation better. He got into the shower, dressed, and then took the EL to work.

Abby was confused. _Your Carter. _What did Neela mean? Who was Carter? Was he the man Abby saw this morning? Why couldn't she remember anything? Abby began to startle herself. She was being silly, she probably just met this guy somewhere last night and then woke up in his apartment this morning. She didn't _have_ anybody.

"Double MVA and one GSW to the lower abdomen coming in! ETA 13 minutes. We need everybody!" Luka shouted through the halls of the crowded ER. He looked around and he noticed everyone getting ready except for Abby. Luka started to walk towards Abby when Neela interrupted him.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Abby?" Neela questioned. She knew that Abby and Luka had a past relationship and she wasn't sure about the details; but she did think that maybe Luka had talked to her.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her in a while. I was just on my way-"

"I don't think that you should ask her about Carter. I think that they are having a little problem and I think that she needs her space."

"Why do you think I was going to ask about Carter?"

"Because that's what guys do."

Amidst all of the commotion, Carter reached the ER in time to see Luka talking with Abby. Then he saw Luka get up and Abby just sit there. He wanted to go after her, but he wasn't sure that's what she wanted. While he was watching Abby from the admit desk, all he could think of was his love for her. He loved her and he wanted so much to be with her. Now he only had to prove it.


End file.
